buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Awards and nominations to Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Awards and nominations received by Buffy the Vampire Slayer television series. Besides the ones listed below, the series won and were nominated for many other award groups such as the American Choreography Awards, the Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Awards, the Motion Picture Sound Editors awards, the TV Guide Awards, the GLAAD Media Awards, and the Teen Choice Awards. Awards Won Emmy Awards *Outstanding Makeup for a Series — "Surprise/Innocence" (1998) *Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore) — "Becoming, Part One" (1998)"Buffy the Vampire Slayer". Television Academy. Retrieved December 11, 2017. Golden Satellite Awards *Outstanding TV Ensemble (2002) Hugo Awards *Best Dramatic Presentation, Short Form — Conversations with Dead People (2003)"2003 Hugo Awards". The Hugo Awards. Retrieved December 11, 2017. Saturn Awards *Best Network TV Series (1998, 2001, 2002) *Best Supporting Actor in a TV Series — James Marsters (2001, 2004) *Best Supporting Actress in TV Series — Alyson Hannigan (2003) *Cinescape Face of the Future — Emma Caulfield (2003) *Cinescape Face of the Future — James Marsters (2002) *Best Actress in a TV Series — Sarah Michelle Gellar (1999) Television Critics Association Awards *Heritage Award (2003) Viewers for Quality Television Awards *Founder's Award (2000) Nominations American Film Institute Awards *Best Drama Series (2001) Emmy Awards *Outstanding Makeup for a Series (1997) *Outstanding Hairstyling For A Series (1998) *Outstanding Sound Editing For A Series (1999) *Outstanding Makeup for a Series (1999) *Outstanding Hairstyling for a Series — "Beer Bad" (2000) *Outstanding Cinematography for a Single Camera Series — "Hush" (2000) *Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series — "Hush" (2000) *Outstanding Hairstyling For A Series — "Hell's Bells" (2002) *Outstanding Makeup (non-prosthetic) for a Series — "Hell's Bells" (2002) *Outstanding Makeup (prosthetic) for a Series — "Hell's Bells" (2002) *Outstanding Music Direction — "Once More with Feeling" (2002) *Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series — "Chosen" (2003) Golden Globe Awards *Best Actress in a TV Series, Drama — Sarah Michelle Gellar (2001) Golden Satellite Awards *Best TV Series-Drama (2003) *Best Performance by an Actress in a Series, Drama — Sarah Michelle Gellar (2003) *Best Performance TV Supporting Actress, Drama — Emma Caulfield (2003) *Best Performance TV Supporting Actress, Drama — Alyson Hannigan (2003) *Best Performance TV Supporting Actor, Drama — James Marsters (2003) Hugo Awards *Best Dramatic Presentation — "Once More, with Feeling" (2002)"2002 Hugo Awards". The Hugo Awards. Retrieved December 11, 2017. *Best Dramatic Presentation, Short Form — "Chosen" (2003)"2004 Hugo Awards". The Hugo Awards. Retrieved December 11, 2017. Saturn Awards *Best Actress in a TV Series — Sarah Michelle Gellar (1998, 2000–2004) *Best Network TV Series (1999, 2000, 2003, 2004) *Best Supporting Actor in a TV series — James Marsters (2000, 2002, 2003) *Best Supporting Actress in a TV series — Michelle Trachtenberg (2001-2003) *Best Supporting Actress in a TV series — Alyson Hannigan (2001, 2002) *Best Supporting Actor in a TV series — Anthony Stewart Head (2001) *Best Supporting Actor in a TV series — Nicholas Brendon (2000) *Best Actor in a TV Series — Nicholas Brendon (1998, 1999) Television Critics Association Awards *Program of the Year (2000, 2001) *Outstanding Achievement in Drama (2000, 2001) *Individual Achievement in Drama — Sarah Michelle Gellar (2001) Viewers for Quality Television Awards *Best Actress in a Quality Drama Series — Sarah Michelle Gellar (1999) See Also *Angel awards and nominations References Awards and nominations